A Dozen Flowers for Christmas
by MyraHellsing
Summary: Tsuna woke up one morning to discover an unexpected gift. This continues for twelve days until the night of Christmas, his mysterious sender reveals himself and with him, his final gift to Tsuna... if Tsuna choose to accept it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dozen Flowers for Christmas**

**By:**MyraHellsing

**Disclaimer:**I do not own KHR.. or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be bothering to write a fanfic. I'd have our favorite Pineapple and Tsuna making out every chapter or so in the actual manga XD

**Rating:**T

**Category:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Pairing:**6927, MukuTsuna

**Warning:**It's shounen-ai. Nothing too serious, but if anybody have anything against it, please turn back now. For everone else, bon appetite. (Though I'm still a noob when it comes to writing fanfics... so I guess that's another warning...)

**A/N**  
As I have mentioned in the warning... I'm still a noob when it comes to writing fanfics, so I'd appreciate constructive criticisms. Though if all your criticizing is about my choice of pairing, please go read something else.

Other than that, this is kinda my late x-mas gift to everyone... I tried to finish it before X-mas, but I'm simply not skilled enough.. T^T Merry X-mas!!

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas…_

Tsuna woke up sluggishly to bright sunlight reflecting into his eyes from the snow outside.

Wait, what? Tsuna bolted awake and looked out his window. Snow? How could there be snow when yesterday hadn't even given the slightest indication of the white sheets blanketing the roads and houses which he currently sees before him? Sure the weather was a little chilly, but it shouldn't have been enough to sustain this large amount of snow.

Pressing his palm against the icy glass, Tsuna took in the sight outside.

The neighbor across from him was shoveling snow, which looked to be several inches deep. Some children were running up and down the street chasing each other with snow while others build snowmen, snow castle, and other various constructions made from the soft substance.

Tsuna smiled at the playful atmosphere and shifted to get a better view of the entire Namimori when he felt his leg nudge something. Looking down, he saw a thorn less white rose on top of a white envelop, sealed by red wax.

Curious, Tsuna picked up both items and examined them. He flipped the envelope over to find only a simple "To Tsunayoshi" written in elegant cursive writing in Italian on the back. Thankfully, Reborn had generously (forcefully) have Tsuna learn a bit of Italian, as he will be succeed the Vongola head as the tenth, and therefore will need to know the language as most of the subordinates back in Italy will be Italian. Although not skilled in acquiring different languages, Tsuna had at least learned to recognize his name in the language.

Tilting his head to the side, Tsuna wondered what it may be about. Hoping this isn't a trick of Reborn, Tsuna carefully opened the envelope as if it would explode. When miraculously (to Tsuna) it didn't, he looked inside to find it empty.

"Eh? Why would someone send me an empty envelope?" Tsuna murmured. He opened it wider, wondering if, by some miracle, he had missed something. As he did so, the side of the envelope ripped off slightly. Panicked, Tsuna tried to fix the envelope when he caught sight of writing inside.

Halting, Tsuna realized that the "envelope" itself was the letter.

Opening the other side of the letter, Tsuna unfold it from its envelope state.

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_I hope you find my winter gift to you as pleasing as simply seeing you pleases me._

Tsuna stared at the piece of paper. Then, he flipped it around to see if there was something else that would indicate who send it. Finding nothing, he stared at it some more.

"Ah, dame-Tsuna, it seems you have received a love letter," a voice from over his shoulder made him jump.

"Reborn!" embarrassed, Tsuna quickly attempted to hide the letter from view, though it was in vain since reborn had, evidently, read its content. Probably at a faster speed than Tsuna as well since it took him a while to piece the foreign words together to form a sentence.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, hopping from Tsuna's shoulder, "You are of that age now, anyway." The infant hitman added with a smirk.

"W-Wait, what?!" Tsuna yelped, "What do you mean by that age!" Nodding sagely, Reborn ignored him and left the room.

"Taku…" Tsuna sighed. Rereading the letter again, he couldn't find any clues as to who it might be from. And, how is a rose a winter gift? The one thing that he would associate with winter is snow… Snow. Tsuna looked out his window.

Come to think of it, didn't he close the curtains last now? How was t open in the morning?

* * *

I know its short, but it gets better. Hopefully.

R+R plz! X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dozen Flowers for Christmas**

**By: **MyraHellsing

**Disclaimer:**I do not own KHR.. or any of its characters. If I did, the entire plot of KHR would be vveeeerrrryyy different XD .. therefore be glad I do not have any claim over the actual manga.. X3

_

* * *

_

_On the second day of Christmas…_

Very early the day after, before the sun could even consider rising, Tsuna woke up to the sound of shuffling in his room. When his mind finally registered that there wasn't supposed to be anyone in his room since Reborn said he had something to take care of and left, especially at such an hour.

Slowly, Tsuna crack opened his eyes to peek at his dark room. Unfortunately, Tsuna's night vision wasn't the best, and all he could make out was the figure of a person. Tilting his head slightly, Tsuna attempted to move his head out of his pillow to get a better glimpse at the potential thief when the person seems to hear his movement and turned.

Stiffening, Tsuna shut his eyes in an attempt to make himself appear to b asleep. When nothing happened, Tsuna opened his eyes to find his room empty. Sitting up, Tsuna looked around. The man (he was sure the person was of the male gender_ was no where in sight.

"A dream..?" Tsuna muttered, lying back down to sleep

_-Several Hours Later-_

"Tsu-kun! It's time to wake up!"

Tsuna groaned, burying his face deeper into the pillow.

"Hurry up, Tsu-kun!"

Sighing, Tsuna finally found the strength to open his eyes and pull himself out of his sleepy state. Stumbling, he got out of bed only to trip over an object and land face first.

Tsuna turned around and stared at the object. When did it get there? The events of last night slammed into Tsuna like a tsunami and flooded Tsuna with surprise.

_It wasn't a dream!_

Cautiously, Tsuna approached the rectangular object that was wrapped in a navy blue gift-wrap paper and topped with a red ribbon. The box itself wasn't very big, and wasn't very heavy. Tsuna picked it up with both hands and shook it gently. Something inside rattled.

Curious, Tsuna pulled one end of the ribbon and opened it. Peeking inside, Tsuna let out a gasp and pulled out the objects inside.

Clasping it lightly, Tsuna pulled out the first item: a black leather collar with a large sapphire on the front. Inspecting it closely, Tsuna could see the shape of a chrysanthemum inside the sapphire. Below the jewel was a silver ring attached to the collar. Staring at it, Tsuna wondered who it might be from. Something like this must be expensive. Mentally, Tsuna ran over a list of people he knew.

Dino-san? That's a possibility. He is extremely wealthy after all. Plus, didn't he look at Tsuna as his younger brother?

Or maybe, it's the Kyuudaime. He is a grandfatherly figure to Tsuna.

The next time he extracted from the box disproved both of these guesses. At least, he would hope so.

The other content inside the box was a long chain-leash with a deep-red ruby at one end, a pull-tab hook attached to it.

"Eh?!" In his shock, he dropped both contents and accidentally knocked over the box, spilling out its third content: an envelope with a wax seal, similar to the one he received yesterday.

_My Tsunayoshi,_

_To even simply see you makes me want to possess you as mine for eternity._

Blushing, Tsuna stuffed the items back into the box.

'A prank,' Tsuna thought. 'This is all just a prank.'

* * *

.... Its longer right? Ok no, I lied, its not. But the third chapter is definatly the longest. XD


	3. Chapter 3

__

**Title: Dozen Flowers for Christmas**

**By: **MyraHellsing

**Disclaimer:**I do not own KHR.. or any of its characters. If I did, then XS, 6927, D18, etcetc will be VEEERRYYY obvious pairings in the manga~~ XD

_On the eleventh day of Christmas…_

* * *

It has been eleven days since Tsuna had received his first "gift" from the mysterious sender. And as each day pass; the gifts continued to appear almost magically by themselves in his room. With each gift came a letter attached to it, and a flower of some kind that either came with the gift, or was part of the gift.

Along with the mystery of how the gifts appear, Tsuna was also mystified by the mysterious person. Tsuna was convinced the two mysteries were connected. In fact, Tsuna would go so far as to say that the mysterious person was the one responsible for the gifts.

It was after the third night that Tsuna had decided that this might not be a prank, but visits from someone that was serious. When this thought had entered his mind, his first ecstatic assumption was that it might be from Kyouko. After Tsuna had calmed down to think about the gifts that the person gave him, the words from the letter he received, and the mysterious person in his bedroom, it was evident that it wasn't Kyouko. Although Tsuna was now a little worried about who it might be, he was also curious about the identity of who it might be. So, with new determination (force from Reborn), Tsuna had set out to find the person.

Unfortunately, after that one encounter with the unidentifiable person that appeared the second day, Tsuna hadn't been able to find any trace of him.

Tsuna sighed. He had pieced together things the gifts had in common and discovered that, other than the person's evident sense of humor for sending the brunet a lacy Lolita dress on the fifth day, there was always a flower that came with each gift. Currently, the flowers he has received are: a white rose, a chrysanthemum, a primrose, a petunia, a hibiscus, a tulip, a coreopsis, a borage, a rose bud, a violet, and finally, the eleventh one, a coriander.

With the help of Reborn, who was apparently staying over at Gokudera's place for some reason, Tsuna realized that there was a hidden message behind the flowers. A moment, he had moved all the flowers into the kitchen and was attempting to figure out the message with a book he bought the previous day, "_The Language of Flowers_." He managed to find the names of the flower by matching them to the pictures in the book. Then, he wrote down the names and meaning beside each one.

However, right now, the thing he was most concern about at the moment was the most recent flower that had come along with his gift. (A cute stuffed pineapple).

_The Coriander_

_In the language of flowers, no other flower rivals the Coriander in symbolizing one's most passionate lust for another. _

Yup, that was what the meaning behind this flower. It was also disturbing the petite brunet very deeply.

Sighing again, Tsuna let his head fall on the table with a thud. He was going nowhere where with this. Where was Reborn when you need him?

Scrunching his eyes together, Tsuna wonder what Reborn have been up to for the past few days. Ever since the arrival of the first gift, the Arcobaleno had pretty much disappeared. In fact, Tsuna wondered if Reborn knew the identity of this mysterious… admirer.

Well, that was one way t put it, Tsuna thought. Though stalker seems to be more appropriate, Tsuna shuddered.

"Tsu-kun!" Mrs. Sawada called as she entered the kitchen carrying a suitcase in one hand, and her purse in the other. "Mrs. Yamada hurt herself while she was chipping the trees in her garden. I'll be at her house looking after her children for a few nights. Alright?"

"Sure, mom," Tsuna answered. "Ah! Wait! What about I-pin and Lambo? I can't take care of them on my own!" Mrs. Sawada laughs.

"Don't worry. Bianchi is taking care of them."

"Oh. Alright."

"Be good, Tsu-kun! I'll drop by tomorrow to celebrate Christmas, okay?"

"Ah! Right, Christmas," Tsuna was so distracted by the mysterious gifts by the sender he completely forgotten. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." Tsuna gave his mom a reassuring smile. Nana Sawada smile back and left.

"It's so nice to have such an independent son."

Back in the kitchen, Tsuna heaved a sigh. Come to think of it, doesn't this mean he's all alone in his house now?

Goosebumps traveled down his spine from the lack of noise in his house. Shrugging it off, Tsuna went to make himself a bit of dinner. It wasn't the first time he was alone in his house.

* * *

...Alone in the house... kufufufu~ I think just 'bout everybody know where this is going... *w*

**CelticAngelWings**: Yay! Thank you for your review!! ^w^ I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for pointing out the gramtical errors. I'll try to get that fixed asap! Merry X-mas!

R+R


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Dozen Flowers for Christmas**

**By: **MyraHellsing

**Disclaimer:**I do not own KHR.. or any of its characters. If I did... Mukuro will defiantly be stalking Tsuna in every episode XD

_

* * *

_

_On the Twelfths day of Christmas…_

As the clock struck twelve and chimed to signal the coming of Christmas, a soft whisper of window sliding open stirred, but did not wake, a brunet in the Sawada household. He was sleeping with his head in his arm, surrounded by flowers. The figure by the window took in the sight before him before his lips stretched into a predatory smirk and set about making a few… preparations.

Several Hours Later…

With a groan, Tsuna woke up from his slumber. Opening blurry eyes, he looked out at the window; Tsuna found it was still dark. Not that he was surprised, since sleeping on the couch was never comfortable.

Tsuna paused.

Couch? Didn't he fall asleep in the kitchen? Sitting up, Tsuna felt something slide off him. Looking down, he became aware of the green Kokuyo uniform draped over him, keeping him warm.

A gentle movement outside caught his eye.

Clutching the uniform to him, Tsuna got up from the couch and moved to the window.

"Snow," Tsuna murmured, watching the tiny flakes fall.

"Yes, they are rather beautiful, aren't they," a deep chuckle came from behind Tsuna.

"Yeah," Tsuna agreed, nodding.

…

Tsuna spun around to face the playful smirk of-

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna panicked, backing away from the bluenette. Mukuro chuckled again.

"Kufufu…Good morning to you as well, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"H-How did you get in here?!"  
"The same way I get in the other nights," Mukuro replied, backing Tsuna against the cool window.

"W-what?" was all Tsuna managed in his shock-induced state. With both voice and face showing fear, Mukuro couldn't help but let out another chuckle as he trapped Tsuna by placing an arm beside the brunette's head.

"To my Tsunayoshi," With his other hand, the illusionist produced a white rose, and presents it to the brunette, who accepts it hesitantly, "I keep my devotion to you in silence," another flower was presented to Tsuna, a white chrysanthemum, "but the truth is," a primrose, "I can no longer live without you," a hibiscus, "your delicate beauty," a tulip, "and your beautiful eyes," a coreopsis, "always so cheerful," a borage, "gives me the courage," a rose bud, "to confess my love," a petunia, "as your very presence soothes me," a violet, "and calms," a coriander, "my lust," and here, Mukuro presents a flower unfamiliar to Tsuna, "From, your secret admirer."

Blushing, Tsuna accepted the final flower as well, staring at the white petals of the rose-look alike in favor of looking up at the one who presented it.

"A-ano, Mukuro," Tsuna said hesitantly, "W-why are you here?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean, there's more to this than giving me a bunch of flowers with a secret message, right?"

"Kufufu," Mukuro chuckled, "Are you so eager to receive something more?" Tsuna shrank even further at the duo-color eyed man's leer.

"Uh, n-no, I-I meant-"

"Kufufu," Mukuro's chuckle interrupted Tsuna's stuttering, "You are right, there is something else that comes with this message. I am here to present you with my final gift," with his free hand, Mukuro lifted Tsuna's and pressed his lips against the smooth skin, "should you choose to accept it."

The light pink on Tsuna's cheeks turned into an even darker shade.

"Do you accept me, Tsunayoshi?" Here, Mukuro produces two flowers in his hand, a carnation of a solid white color, and a stripped carnation.

Tsuna stared at the flowers. Mukuro was offering him two choices. Thinking back to the book he read, he remembered that different colors of carnation have different meanings. Frowning, Tsuna's hand wavered between the two. Which one means which again? More importantly, what did he want? Tsuna closed his eyes. Did he… love Mukuro? Maybe just enough to give him a change?

Unknown to Tsuna, Mukuro's signature smirk had softened to a sad upturn of the corner of his lips.

Which would you choose, Tsuna? Won't you give this lotus a chance to be near?

Opening his eyes, with a new resolve shining in them, Tsuna reached forward and gently plucked the pure red carnation from Mukuro's hand.

Mukuro smiled. Shyly, Tsuna looked up and returned the smile. Marveling at how adorable the brunette looked, Mukuro's leering smirk returned full force as he leaned forward and claim the innocent brunette's lips with his.

Tsuna tensed at the unexpected touch before relaxing and relishing in the feeling of Mukuro's pleasantly warm lips against his. Tsuna felt a wet appendage sliding over his lower lip and parted them to allow the illusionist access.

Gasping lightly at the feeling of Mukuro's tongue dancing lightly in his mouth and creating tingling sensations that traveled down his spine, Tsuna tightened his hold on his Mist Guardian's shirt to support himself as his knees weakened and his legs failed him. Mukuro snaked an arm around slender waist to hold Tsuna in place, while his other hand slipped under Tsuna's thin shirt.

Groaning at the feeling, Tsuna unconsciously wrapped his arm around Mukuro's neck, twining his fingers into long strands of silky hair.

Finally, the need for air got the better of Tsuna and he pushed lightly at firm chest. Complying, Mukuro slowly pulled away, licking his lips as if to savor the lingering taste of Tsuna.

"Merry Christmas, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro purred, his lips brushing against the brunet's, making Tsuna blush despite the kiss they just shared.

Still a blushing virgin, Mukuro chuckled, though that might change tonight…

* * *

-bluuuusssshhh- yeaaahh.. That was my first ever KHR fanfic. I absolutely love this pairing and just had to write something about them for Christmas //^^//

Though I think I butchered Mukuro's character... -sobs- dammit.. i tried!! i triiieedd!!! -sulks in emo corner-

Anyways, the meaning of a lotus in "the language of flowers" is "far from the one he loves", and I remembered how lotuses (at least, I think they're lotus) appear when Mukuro uses one of his "Path of Reincarnations" (Can't remember which) and thought this might fit it.  
Also, the meaning of a solid color carnation means yes, while a stripped carnation means no.

I found all these on websites after typing in "flower language" in google. For some reason Fanfiction isn't allowing me to cut/paste the link here, but if you're curious, PM me and I'll send the links over. ^w^

**CelticAngelWings:**Thank you again for your review! It made me very happy. I... I really did tried to write smut for the last chapter, b-but... I really couldn't do it, which is sad since I have no problem with reading them, but when it comes down to writing... -sulks- T^T Actually, I even had quite a bit of difficulty in simply writing the kiss scene. -holds up paper with tons of scribbles- This is what my written copy looks like!! I'm sorry to disappoint. Maybe in an omake... or maybe a sequal... maybe...

Please R+R!


End file.
